Heroes of the Old Republic
by DontBeatMe
Summary: What if Anakin travelled back to the old Republic and met Revan? Would they change everything in the past and future? Would Revan destroy the Sith Emperor and Anakin defeat Palpatine?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Everything

What if Anakin travelled back to the old Republic and met Revan? Would he change everything in the past and future? Would Revan destroy the Sith Emperor and Anakin defeat Palpatine?

Chapter 1 The Beginning of Everything

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes.

His sight was nothing but white. He blinked and realized that it was a wall. He looked around and found nothing in the room except four Force Cages. He tried to move, only to find out that he was locked in the force field.

He shook his head, wondering what had happened. Where was he? Why was he arrested? He closed his eyes, tried to recall the situation before his coma, hoping to find any leads. The kiss between him and Padme, the execution in the Arena, the pursue after Dooku… THE LIGHTNING.

He and Obi-wan tracked Dooku and ended up in a deserted hangar. They fought together but soon he was struck down by Dooku's lightning and blacked out. That was the end of his memory.

Anakin frowned and listed every possibility he could come up with. Had they lost the battle of Geonosis? Had the Separatists prevailed? What had happened after he was knocked out, Obi-Wan fighting with Dooku all alone? Had there been any reinforcement?

Obi-Wan? Where was Obi-Wan? There was only one person in this room and that was him. It was very likely his master was kept or interrogated in other room. Wherever he was, he must escape from this unknown place to find his master. Were there any other Jedi imprisoned, he and Obi-Wan would release them. First of all, how to open this damn force field-

Suddenly the door was opened and came in a bare-headed man in some clothes he had never seen before.

"Awake already? I never imagined a Jedi, namely a Padawan, sneaking into Taris alone, and even with your remarkable Jedi robe on. Were you in fear of my Sith soldiers not identifying you?"

Sith soldiers? In Anakin's mind's eye he saw a ferocious face with red and black tattoos. Hadn't Maul died? Another Sith with an army? He must inform the Council that the Separatists had set up a base in Taris-

Sting flew throughout his body. He felt the spasm of his muscles. His body twitched uncontrollably.

"So, Jedi, where is your destination? What's your assignment and how many fellow Jedi have you got?" the bare-headed pressed the button of the control desk. The Cage was activated and the electric current made Anakin's teeth chatter.

In the end the electricity disappeared but Anakin was still in no condition of controlling his limbs. He breathed in gasps.

"It's really unfortunate of you to crash on Taris in your escape pod. I would take it as the will of the Force."

Anakin couldn't speak. His tongue tingled. But the word "escape pod" pulled his numb mind back to reality. It seemed someone had taken him into the escape pod before they landed on Taris. It must be Obi-Wan. He tried to concentrate and called his master through their force bond and felt Obi-Wan's force signature. Not so strong as before, but still stable.

The plan has been changed. After escaping from this place and rendezvousing with Obi-Wan, they must collect information of this Sith army and report it to the Council. He was not sure if Obi-Wan was on his way to rescue him or he himself was also under Sith's custody. But the most important thing at the moment was to break out of the cage and get rid of this bare-headed Sith. What's more, all Anakin could rely on was he himself. And he had just performed his first task independently not long ago.

"Nothing to say? Then enjoy another electric shock, young Jedi. " The bare-headed hit the button again.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt the call of Anakin and made a wry smile. It tore the wound of his mouth and he gasped.

He didn't know where he was. After Anakin was hit by Count he had to fight alone. But considering Dooku had been one of the best sword masters the Jedi had ever had, Obi-Wan was defeated soon. His lightsaber was knocked away and he was hit on both arm and leg. He lay on the ground, watching Dooku stabbing at himself with his red lightsaber helplessly - suddenly his world turned black. He didn't know how long had he lost his consciousness, but when he awoke, he found himself lying on the surface of an ominous planet.

In his life he had never known of such a planet. The sky was dark and black, thunder and lightning constantly scratched the darkness. He had never felt such a strong presence of the darkside. It was thick and evil, surrounding him like a heavy fog. He felt as if the air were poisonous and with every breath he were slowly choked to death.

With his breath adjusted, he realized himself lying on a busy street, while everyone else was looking at him with a strange look. There were human, Twi'lek, Duros… and also a species he had never seen before: humanoid, tall, strong, bare-headed, red skin with a tentacle hanging down from each side of the cheek.

He swallowed hard, waving his hand in front of the crowd.

"You don't' see me."

It was quite difficult to persuade multiple minds with the Force at the same time in addition to his wounds. Obi-Wan felt dizzy.

People started to go away except the red one. He walked toward Obi-Wan and made some nasty noise. Obi-Wan realized he was talking, but the Jedi master couldn't really make out the meaning of it.

He waved again. "You don't see me. You have something important to do."

The man's golden pupils shrank and extended his right hand immediately. Obi-Wan felt an intangible push approaching. A Force-sensitive?! He leapt backwards but his wounded leg made him stagger. He reached for his lightsaber but there was none hanging in his belt. Obi-Wan cursed. Damn. It was gone. He should thank the fact that Anakin was not here or he could scoff like a cock for a whole week!

Thinking of his childish, naughty and arrogant padawan, Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. Force, where am I? Would the Count kill him already?

A familiar sound pulled him back to reality. He tensed as his enemy activated a lightsaber. RED. Obi-Wan had no time to wonder if the man was a Sith. He took a few steps back, only to hear the sounds of pulling triggers. Oh good, he was surrounded.

What happened later was quite simple. After a quick battle, Obi-Wan was struck down to the ground. He prepared for death but was dragged up instead. He was taken away and kept in prison. Most of the soldiers were human and they awed the red humanoid. During his full-of-pushing-and-shoving journey to the prison he saw other red people. They were all dressed in similar strange clothes and hanging in their waists were lightsabers with different weird forms, which Obi-Wan could distinguish with a simple look at them.

Were they Sith? Or just other Force-sensitives with lightsabers? If they were Sith, did they have anything to do with the Count? How could such a planet, which was almost the substantial materialization of the darkside, becloud the Republic for so many year with no one have ever noticed it? Had the Separatists' power stretched in to the Unknown Regions and how could they even be equipped with such elite troops?

Obi-Wan shook his head. There must be something wrong. The Council had insisted there were only two Sith, one master, one apprentice. If everyone with a lightsaber was a Sith, then he had already saw more than 20 of them on his way.

He was kept in a special cell. There were guards at the door. He tried to concentrate to heal the wounds with the Force, but failed again and again for some unknown reason.

The he felt it, the call of Anakin. It was so comforting. The boy was still alive but where was he? Obi-Wan frowned. He was afraid that his impetuous apprentice would try to rescue him. If the people with lightsabers were true Sith, then it was definitively unwise for Anakin to attempt an intrusion. Two Jedi against a dozen skilled Sith? It must be kidding. How could there be so many Sith? Were there not always two of them?

* * *

Carth studied the cards in Enosh's hands. They were in the cantina in Taris's Upper City. His opponent had only another 6 to get a 20, and Enosh had 5. Almost a tie game.

After the Endar Spike Incident he made great effort to get his unconscious companion into the apartment, and the guy returned to his consciousness after a week, only to find himself could not remember almost everything- like some dramatic story in novels. Carth even wanted to thank the Force when the guy finally came up with the basic information. His name was Enosh Chan. He was a Republic soldier and was assigned to escort Bastila Shan, the Republic's Hope, on Endar Spike.

After simply explanation of current situation they quickly reached a shared opinion and set off on search for Bastila. That was why they were here in the Cantina: better to get informed in the most chaotic place. They parted in the Cantina. While Carth talked with merchants and mercenaries, Enosh consorted with the Sith soldiers. Carth was satisfied with the arrangement because he couldn't ensure that he was able to stand in front of a Sith soldier for a minute without shooting at them. But watching his less-than-one-day fellow soldier (the previous week not included) quickly bursting into laughter with the Sith, he couldn't help but suspecting.

Who is this man? During his service in the Republic Army he had never heard of some one named Enosh Chan. Maybe he had served in the Outer Rim, but why was he assigned by the Jedi Council and Bastila herself… Carth sensed something extraordinary behind the task.

After getting the basic information of Taris, it took Carth less than one minute to know a Jedi was caught by the Sith. Since it was not an everyday event that a male Jedi lying on the street of Upper City and was later handcuffed by the Sith. Also the Sith had no intention to stop the spread of news as it was something worth showing off and they could also repress the revolt of the residents.

When there was nothing more to know he decided to go to his companion and only to find the guy was happily sitting in front of the table and playing Pazaak. Carth was very angry. How could he enjoy his Pazaak while Bastila was missing and they had yet find a way to escape this Sith-occupied planet? He strode to Enosh and snapped,

"What are you doing?!"

"As you can see, Pazaak?" he gave out a 4.

"We have emergencies to do!"

"We need money. Besides, quiet, Carth. Everyone is staring at you."

Carth finally realized how notable he was and made apologies. Then he said in a low voice,

"Isn't your money stolen from the others' rooms and bodies enough?"

"May be, if you want to get out from this planet with the most ordinary blasters and vibroblades. "

Carth couldn't counter back. He objected to his companion's theft very much. Why on the earth was Enosh Chan such an undisciplined soldier? How could he even be accepted by the Republic in the first place? But all things considered, Carth had to admit that he was a good fighter. Though he couldn't trust him, two people were always better than one. And Enosh told the truth: they were in need of money. All they had were two medpacs and they needed energy supplies for the blasters. Besides they all wore muftis, whose defense were almost none. He took off their Republic uniforms when they left the escape pod. You could never be too careful in an Sith-occupied area.

"Ha! I won!" Enosh got a glittering 1. His opponent casted the rest cards on the table hard and left without saying a word. Enosh collected the chips delightfully and said to the crowd. "I'm sorry but the game is over today. I'll come at this time tomorrow."

"I've heard the Sith have arrested a Jedi." On their way to the counter Carth told Enosh.

"I've heard that too, but it's a male. It seems there are more survivors than us two. " Enosh handed the chips to the waiter. After counting them carefully the waiter gave him 3000 credits and a "Welcome back again."

"But you know Carth, he is locked up in the Sith base. How can we manage to get in there? Even if we succeed, can you assure that we, plus the Jedi, would make it out of the base alive?"

"So you aren't going to rescue him?"

"Without a safe plan to get in and out, no. It is guarded with heavy forces."

"Don't you get along with the Sith well? They even invited you to their party."

Enosh suddenly turned to him, his face hardened.

"So I should say, 'Oh, excuse me, but I'm a Republic soldier and could you please give the Jedi back to me?'. And they would return him willingly?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such things."

Enosh's expression softened a little. "I know you hate the Sith." Carth wanted to speak up but he made a gesture of "Quiet." "I could tell it from your eyes. Seriously, if you want to keep a low profile, try not to stare at them in public."

Carth froze. After a few seconds he sighed heavily. "I'll keep it in mind. So what's next?"

"I'll attend their party at night. See if I can find something useful."

"I think it's better for me not to join you. I'll search the place around."

"Meet at the apartment. See you then."

With the words Enosh made his way to the Sith party. Carth frowned at the view of his back.


	2. Chapter 2 Paralleled Roads

Chapter 2 Paralleled Roads

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading my story! I appreciate the reviews and follows so much! And it's a shame that I made so many grammar and spelling mistakes in the first chapter. I've corrected them and thank almostinsane for pointing them out. And as to the question "Will Revan defeat Sith Emperor", my opinion is that though Vitiate was nearly invincible, he was still defeatable. So … maybe Revan could wipe him out with proper help? I'm not saying Scourge was not good and on the contrary I think he made the right choice. But I always dreamed about Revan bringing Vitiate down. Oh it's an AU story so everything is possible as long as the plot is reasonable^ ^

* * *

Anakin gasped for air like a dying fish and tried to calm down.

The electrical currents made him suffer painfully but also stimulated his nerves. In a short pause between the torments he collected all his spiritual power, summoned the Force and pushed the red button on the console, which apparently controlled the electricity. Immediately the energy field disappeared. He fell to the ground and was temporarily relieved that his weary body could finally relax a bit. The Sith stepped back, surprised, but soon prepared himself for a fierce battle and activated his red lightsaber.

_How lucky I am! Meet two true Sith in such short time!_

Anakin didn't have the leisure to celebrate his so-called "good luck". He rolled aside as the red blade slashed toward him and quickly stood up. The bare-headed man glared at him angrily, but instead of attacking again he pulled out a comlink. Anakin realized that he was going to call for reinforcements, waved it away and broke it into pieces with the Force.

Now there were only two people standing in the interrogation room, Anakin and the Sith. The latter wielded his lightsaber menacingly. "Surrender, Jedi. You are no equal to me." With the words he pounced at Anakin.

But he was wrong. After a series of agile dodges Anakin grasped the Sith's weakness and pushed him vigorously, sending him dashing against the Force Cage. Then he pressed the button again at once. Before the Sith could rise to his feet he was shocked by the electricity and burst into agonized cries. Anakin collected the red lightsaber, turned on, and held it high over his head, ready to end the man's life.

Suddenly the Tusken Raiders occurred to him. Their bodies spread on the ground around their camp. He slaughtered them as if they were just barbarous animals. No matter young or old, female or male, he just kept slashing and cutting without any sympathy or mercy. All he had were the dark void in his heart, and the mere satisfaction of killing. And, the unforgettable sweetness of revenge.

He closed his eyes, trembling. He could recall the scene so easily, so vividly, as if it happened just the day before. He could almost hear a voice speaking to him softly in his mind, telling him that killing was nothing wrong but a tool of revenge, of triumph, of justice.

_Killing this Sith was right. Only death could silence him forever._

Anakin bit his lower lip, trying to remember what he had felt after the genocide. He knew the emptiness he felt could not be filled with massacre. It only intensified the hollowness in his heart, bringing him endless remorse. He was afraid. Not because of the newcomers, but his craziness on the very night of his mother's death.

_But this man here was a Sith. All sith were evil. You should kill him now, or more deaths would be done._

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Anakin recited the Jedi Code, finally dropped down the saber. He opened his eyes and approached the console instead. It happened just in a few seconds but he felt as if it had taken years. He cancelled the energy torture and the Sith had already fell unconscious. He didn't know if he had done the right thing or not.

_What would Obi-Wan do if he were here?_

Anakin wondered.

Suddenly he sensed something. A group of people were moving towards here. He cursed himself. How could an interrogation room hold prisoners without a monitor? The unusual fight in the room couldn't have been missed. He quickly broke into the console's system, found the overload instruction with little effort, ordered it to take effect after 10 seconds and ran to the door. He clung to the door so that they wouldn't find him when they enter the room, and counted quietly in his mind.

4…3…2…

The door was kicked open rudely and a bunch of heavily-armed soldiers stormed in. Anakin ran out of the room through the little interspace between the soldiers and the door and sped himself up with the Force. His enemies reacted quickly, turned back but before they could shoot at him they were struck down by the white lightning spread within the room.

Anakin let out a sigh.

"I did not kill them." He murmured, going back to the room. The soldiers all blacked out and lay on the floor unconsciously. But they would be fine after being cared for. He took off the closest soldier's armor and put it on, dragged the soldier behind the cage so that he would not be seen by anyone. Then Anakin lay on the ground too. Although wearing the armor with the robe in it made him kind of uncomfortable but now it was not the best time to complain about such inconvenience. He stared at the white ceiling through the helmet, somehow felt a little relieved.

Another group of Sith soldiers, poured in, whose leader was a man in a different grey uniform.

"Where's the Jedi?" He demanded.

"I don't know, Sir."

"He must have escaped! Lord Malak will be angry with us! Find him!"

With that they left in a hurry.

After they were away Anakin rose and took a deep breath. It seemed he was safe at the moment. The overload destroyed the monitor too, so they wouldn't discover that he had disguised as a Sith soldier. He took the fallen Sith's lightsaber, put it on his belt with two other blasters and a few medpacs. He looked around at the door, made sure that the corridor was clear and walked out of the room carefully.

* * *

Another two red humanoids. They opened the door, dragged Obi-Wan out, and took him to a woman, who was with no exception, red skin. Behind her were several guards in strange clothes.

With her leading the way and being pointed at by more than ten weapons, Obi-Wan walked wearily along a corridor until he was forced to stopp in front of a grand gate.

He looked up at the gate, which was more than a little similar to the entrance of Jedi Temple, and felt his heart sinking again. He hadn't been abused badly during his imprisonment here, the darkside atmosphere not included. He was wondering maybe it was just how Plo-Koon felt if he took off his breath mask in Coruscant. But the vicious presence behind this gate… it was like forcing Plo-Koon to be exposed in pure oxygen. Obi-Wan admired himself for coming up with jokes at such an emergent time.

He felt as if he were a fish waiting to be butchered. It was just a less important problem that he couldn't heal himself. Under the oppression of darkside he was like a canoe in a storm, struggling to keep balance and not to be devoured by the savage sea. If he had the chance Obi-Wan wanted to praise himself for his good metaphor, and had even thought that if Anakin were here, he wouldn't miss such a good opportunity to make fun of his master. Obi-Wan had tried to control the guards' minds or cause a short circuit, but all his attempts ended up with a powerful spiritual counter back. The unacquainted thought flow knocked on his mind barrier without any intention to piercing through it, only circling around as he was suffering from a painful headache, like a merciless condor mocking its pitiful prey.

And now, at this particular moment, in front of the gate carved with unknown symbols and pattern, he sensed the thought flow again so vividly. It presented its absolute power without any holding back. This was more than mental oppression, but physical stress. Obi-Wan gasped, prepared for the worst, relaxed to adjust to his best mental state and recited the Jedi Code.

_Anakin, you must live. May the Force be with you._

The gate opened slowly, displaying the unknown future. What he saw was a grand and spacious hall, at the end of it resided a tall throne, on which a vague figure revealed. Compared to this figure, if he could still be called a man, Maul, even Dooku, was like Tatooine and this one was like Coruscant. Then Obi-Wan couldn't help laughing at himself sardonically, as he had never been too nerves to think of a better metaphor before.

* * *

Enosh left the party quietly. Drunken soldiers lay on the floor here and there. He inebriated them, took two Sith Uniforms and managed to get some useful information. These soldiers didn't know the whereabouts of Bastila. The Jedi captured by them were found on the street and was in a coma. The situation in the Lowercity was very complex with each gang guarding their territories and keeping fighting with others, and that was why the Sith soldiers were unwilling to interfere in their disputes. And in the Undercity monsters named Rakghoul were attacking the humans, which could assimilate the wounded.

It was midnight, and there was no one other than the Sith soldiers out there because of the curfew. He put on the uniform and made his way back to the temporary residence along the street. Frankly speaking he was a little expecting how Carth would react when he opened the door to the apartment with this uniform on. Were he going to shoot at him immediately?

Everybody could read his fellow soldier's hatred toward Sith from his expressions. The first time he saw Carth's brown pupils flashing with fire, even Enosh, who had only worked with him for just a few hours, was able to tell such extreme moods from them.

What about me? Why have I felt nothing towards the Sith?

He couldn't explain this question. He didn't know his past. All he remembered apart from his name was the dream, in which Bastila was fighting with a few dark Jedi. He supposed he should have been a subordinate of Bastila, considering he was also assigned to protect her on Endar Spike this time. But something was still wrong, like a jigsaw with pieces missing.

He knew Carth didn't trust him. But this was just so reasonable and he had no intention to blame the soldier. Who would trust a man wholeheartedly when they had only known each other for just one day. What was more, this man, namely himself, lost all his memories. And why did the name Malak sound somehow kind of familiar?

He didn't know why, but the words Carth said before they left the apartment appeared in his minds.

_"They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind…It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!"_

He shook his head and drove these disordered thoughts away. The Force, the Jedi, the Sith… They were none of his concerns. The primary task now was to find Bastila, complete their mission and escape from this troublesome planet.

Or were they?


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Forward

Carth really really wanted to shoot at his one-day companion if it was possible.

"When we find Bastila, we will break up and I'll never have to see you again! Forever! " He punched the table, lying around it were Sith uniforms.

Five minutes ago Carth heard some noise. He got on his alert immediately, turned around and found his door open. A Sith stood there, raising a bottle of wine.

"Hey Carth, it's a pity you didn't attend the party. Their special wine is quite tasty but don't' worry I've brought you one." He said while dodging the blaster fire. "Hey it's me, Enosh! Don't waste the energy fire, we can't afford it."

Carth held on, stopped shooting but still grabbed the blaster tightly. He watched the Sith taking off his helmet and revealing the brown hair, trembling, full of anger. Finally he threw his blaster at Enosh. His companion caught it with no effort and put the wine down on the floor. "I just knew you would act like that." He shrugged casually, laid another uniform on the table and started to release himself from the silver armor.

Carth slammed the clothes away fiercely. They fell on to the floor. "What do you want to do!"

Enosh stopped. He turned to Carth, the teasing flash in his eyes died down and instead calmness appeared. "Look for Bastila."

"By feigning to be a Sith? Playing Pazaak? Or drinking?"

"Listen, Carth. We've searched the Upper City thoroughly. Now we should move on and pry in the Lower City."

Carth fell silent. Even in absolute anger, his soldier's instinct told him Enosh was right. This was the best plan but he could not just put down the absurd "joke" and pretend nothing had happened.

Enosh continued. "There is only one entrance to the Lower City, with Sith guards on sentry day and night. We don't possess the pass files so the only way to get in is dressing up as a Sith. No matter how you hate them ,we have to do this. "

"Then why did you come back in the uniform?"

"I thought you understood the meaning of curfew."

"I was asking, why, did you come back, in the, SITH UNIFORM? "

"Because I was wondering how you would react when you saw me in it."

The table shook again because of the punch. After shouting out "When we find Bastila, we will break up and I'll never see you again! Forever! " Carth panted, glaring at the man in front of him

Enosh had finished undressing. He sat on a chair and proceeded to open the wine. "Want a drink?"

Carth fell back to his chair, feeling so helpless.

"We are not in a war. Okay, we can call it one, but we are not fighting on the battlefield." Enosh said slowly, staring at the poor helmet on the floor. Then he turned his gaze to Carth.

"So you can keep provoking me because it's fun to watch me jumping up like… like a shaak?"

"So you must restrain yourself. Whatever reason you have for your hatred it can't hinder our quest. "

Carth leaned against the back of the chair, sneering. "Thank you for your kindness but I always behave myself."

"Let me ask you a question. What if I were in fact a Sith soldier and I just performed my duty of inspection and I didn't find out that you were a Republic refugee. But you attacked me automatically- "

"I appreciate your reminder but you have to know during your one-week's coma it was ME who took care of you and solved all accidents! And also I think you know that when faced up with the Sith in the street NEVER have I just pulled out my blaster and opened fire immediately!"

Enosh said nothing. He stood up, found two glasses , filled them with the wine, and put one before Carth. The latter stared at the scarlet fluid dumbly, grabbed the glass, drunk it up, and tossed it towards the wall. Pieces scattered everywhere.

"You are right! You are right…" He buried his head into his arms. "I want to kill them. I want to kill them all. How could they, such ruthless, inhumane creatures, exist in the galaxy? They took everything I treasured from me, my wife, my son, my mentor-" He suddenly stopped, gazing at Enosh. "I know you must find I'm silly so please forget it. I'll put on the uniform and will not shoot at them the moment I see them. You can rely on me, I promise. "

However, Enosh didn't wear a sardonic face as Carth had thought. He just filled his own glass again and moved it towards Carth. "If you want to pour out, I'm at your service. " He clapped on Carth's shoulder, rose, picked the uniform up and put it on the table. Then he began to clean the floor.

Carth held the glass of wine silently. After what seemed to be a life time, he sipped at it slowly and murmured,"Not so bad, the Sith wine."

* * *

After leaving the Sith stronghold Anakin didn't take off the uniform at once. He remembered the bare-headed's words that it was under Sith occupation here. Before he found himself something to wear he had to hide in these clothes, which could cover him from head to toe.

He focused to call on Obi-wan, but got no response as if their Force bond had been muted. He had no choice but to investigate the surroundings on his own. Although the Sith uniform could conceal his Jedi robe, the local residents kept a cautious distance from him. He wasn't able to do any inquiry. Besides he had to avoid the Sith patrol in case they asked something he couldn't answer.

Thanked the Force, after aimlessly wandering for some time, he came up with a merchant somewhere in the city, who bought and sold Sith Uniform. When Anakin passed by, the Aqualish merchant was being interrogated by two Sith soldiers.

"Where was the uniform? Whom you sold it to?"

_That's it_, Anakin thought. He looked around ,found no one else was there, and beat the soldiers up easily. As a reward he got some ordinary clothes from the merchant. Then Anakin looked into the Aqualish's eyes, waved his hand in front of him and asked the same question again, "Who are your customers?"

"The Hidden Beks in the Lower City. It's the only way you can get there if you have no pass files."

"Do you know how to leave Taris?"

"Taris is under curfew. Bobody can get in or out without the Sith's launch code."

Anakin frowned.

"Oh but there has been an exception. Recently a Republic escape pod landed in Taris. But the guy or guys in it disappeared before the Sith arrived."

_It seems I'm lucky._ Anakin thought, then he remembered how Obi-Wan kept telling him "There is no luck. There is only Force". He sighed and shook his head. The Republic Escape Pod. That explained how he and Obi-Wan got here. Obi-Wan dragged the unconscious him into it and escaped from Geonosis, but unfortunately it landed in Taris, a Sith-occupied planet. A reasonable answer.

Anakin decided to find more about the escape pod. After locating the local cantina he left the merchant and made his way quickly. He stopped in front of the cantina's door as many people were crowding there , many of whom were women. By his height Anakin saw the hot spot clearly: a Wanted poster with his photo and the words "Male escapee. Vicious and ruthless. Killed many Sith Soldiers. Please contact the Sith Base if you come across him. "on it.

Anakin lowered his head at once. Fortunately the clothes the merchant gave him had a hood and he had pulled it up habitually. After making sure no one noticed him he approached the door carefully, paying attention to what they were talking about. "He looks so young. ""What a handsome boy.""It'a pity that he is murderer…"

Anakin sighed again, opened the front door. In his mind he whined, "In the name of Force, why would something unexpected always happen during my missions? "

Okay, if Obi-Wan is here, his master must say "It's new experience to be on a Wanted poster, isn't it, Anakin?". And his green eyes would be filled with smile and encourage.

Anakin felt a little relieved.

_Come on, Anakin, though you just finished your first assignment not so long ago, you can only depend on yourself now._

The nineteen-year-old padawan emboldened himself and went to the nearest waiter.

* * *

Carth and Enosh were making their final preparation for the Lower City. The conflict last night didn't leave any cracks, at least not on the surface. After finishing tidying Enosh went out again. He wanted to make full use of the night and earn some extra money in the cantina. Carth was a little guilty as the mess was caused by him.

Enosh returned in the morning, laid a stack of credit chips on the table with a triumphant smile and lipstick marks on his face and neck. Carth rolled his eyes, watching his companion ran into the bathroom, which, to their surprise, still functioned. When he finished bath Carth asked.

"Don't you get some sleep?"

"No, we must exploit the daytime. Did you learn something new last night?"

"I went to the clinic for some medpecs. The doctor, Zelka Forn, is helping the Republic soldiers. He is a good man indeed and wishes to cure the Rakghoul disease, but the only serum is in Sith's charge and they keep an eye on it constantly. I want to help him if possible. But his assistant, Gurney, wants to turn the serum in to Davik Kang. "

"Davik Kang. This name is kind of familiar. The criminal lord of Taris and a high-ranking member of the Exchange, right?"

"Correct. Besides, another escape pod has landed in the Lower City."

Enosh's eyes flashed. "It seems our original plan needs no update. We have to go to the Lower City."

Carth was embarrassed as he thought of his temporary out-of-control. But Enosh paid no attention to his expression and proceeded.

"I've heard something interesting too. The Jedi has escaped from the Sith Base."

"Then he is quite good. He escaped all by himself."Carth remarked. "And I think we need to find need a good fighter. And he may know something about the Sith."

"Do you know him?"

"No. When back on Endar Spike I was only in good terms with Bastila. You know, they are more of less…"

"Lofty, aren't they?" Enosh spoke as he checked the medpecs and ammunition. Twelve of each kind. He put six medpecs into his pack and gave Carth the rest. After packing up his supplies Carth weighed his backpack. "How about me using vibroblade too?"

"You range, I melee, can't be more reasonable. " Enosh grabbed his datapad and referred to their to-do list. "Looking for Bastila. Finding Rakghoul serum. Dropping our neighbor Dia's bounty… another busy day."

"Range means taking more supplies." Carth shrugged "You can add another one: looking for the Jedi."

"In fact, I've tore down the poster." Carth was kind of stunned by his companion's daredevil and took the poster. "He is young. "He trailed off.

"And of the my son's age" were his unspoken words.

Enosh glanced at him. "Yes, he is about twenty and of the Jedi rank padawan. "

"You are familiar with the Jedi things?"

"No. Bastila is a padawan too and they were similar in age."

"Indeed." Carth handed the poster back to Enosh and made a final check of their goods and materials. "How much money do we have now?"

"4316 credits. Enough for a droid."

"What?!"

"The T3-M4 in Janice's droid shop. Quite cute."

"Droid? Cute? Man I thought your data said you were 37 years old-"

"Yeah, cute, and it is the latest utility droid. It may be of great use, like hacking the Sith Base or something. How good is your computer skill?"

"…"

On their way to the Lower City, they stopped at the droid shop, but unluckily that T3 had been subscribed. Enosh, in his disappointment, bought another droid and it exploded the moment they stepped out of the shop door.

So finally only the two of them headed to the Lower City.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving Forward II

The last time Anakin went to a cantina was on Coruscant, chasing the Clawdite bounty hunter with Obi-Wan. His master let him in only after he lectured him about "Your weapon is you life" the 101st time. Then Obi-Wan took a little drink, while he had to wander around, tolerate the girls' sticky gazes and search for the suspect.

Anakin had to admit he really missed Obi-Wan. How was his master now? On his way here he attempted to call him again and again but got no response from the other side of their bond. Nothing but silence. He couldn't touch his master's mind, not even the surface. That was unusual, as if an invisible wall standing between them, keeping him away from Obi-Wan.

_You have to be fine__.__ You always take care of everything, don't you, master? _Anakin murmured. Obi-Wan was an extraordinarily lucky man and was able to survive no matter how impossible it seemed. Nothing wrong would happen to him. _Hang on master. I'm coming to save you. _He assured himself.

So what to do next? It was morning and there weren't many people in the cantina. Outside on the street every Sith trooper wanted to capture him, every citizen would recognize him. So first of all he must disguise himself, next he should-

Anakin heard the unpleasant noise of his stomach, and realized he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up and neither did he have the credits to eat. He cursed with Huttese, found a dark corner that no one would notice and continued to analyze the current situation.

He had to eat, but he couldn't afford a dinner, maybe he could "borrow" some food from others…NO. This was a sith-occupied planet. He couldn't take the risk to use Force. He must keep a low profile. So he had to get some money fast and easily. Obi-Wan couldn't wait for long. So what should he do? Now he had a lightsaber (but it was evil red and he avoided using it if possible), some medpecs taken from the Sith soldiers and some other weapons.

Then he had an idea.

"Hello. I want to take part in the duel." Anakin said to the Hutt. He "dressed" himself up in the dirty washroom, tore some clothes from his outfit and wrapped his face with them, leaving only his blues eye outside. He hated this look because it reminded him of the Tusken Raiders. However, though quite strange and laughable, no one could tell that he was the "murderer" on the Wanted poster.

Ajuur, who was the Hutt in charge of the dual ring eyed him. "Yes, of course. People are tired of the old faces and need some fresh blood."

"How do I get paid?"

"If you win, you get 10% of wagers. Don't worry that you might get hurt. We have a medic droid. Besides, death matches are forbidden now."

Greedy Hutts, just like Gardulla. But he didn't have the luxury to renegotiate. Time was life.

"Understood. "

"I like reasonable people like you. And you need a nickname like the other duelists do, better easy to remember. Besides, people bet more for a nice name."

Then he paused to eye Anakin. Anakin tensed, for fear that he might notice something.

"Hmm…How about the Mysterious Stranger? You are an off-worlder and no one knows you. And you hide your whole face, so mysterious. That's it! "

Anakin nodded, though it was quite a ridiculous name from his point of view. But, really, who cared?

When Ajuur informed Anakin of the rules, it was time for him to fight. He pulled his vibroblade out from his backpack and stepped into the duel ring. Not too many people bet on him, more mocked at his disguise. "Hey look at him, the new guy named Mysterious Stranger! Dare he show his face? " _Sorry I dare not._ Anakin rolled his eyes, watching his rival going out of the other door.

Deadeye Duncan, an old man. Anakin took him down easily and got his first income during his Jedi life: 120 credits.

Gerlon Two Fingers was also defeated quickly, too. His next opponent, Ice, was a beautiful but apathy woman. Somehow she reminded Anakin of Padme and his distraction made him cut. He dodged her next attack, focused on the fight at once, and of course, won.

"You're quite a good fighter. Want another dual?" When Anakin received his bonus Ajuur asked him. "No, thank you. I have something else to do." He counted the chips, 516 credits. When was the last time he saw so many chips?

**Qui-Gon put the small sack of money into his hands. "I sold the pod-racer and these are yours now."**

**Then he told him, "You are free now."**

**He promised his mother, "One day I will come back for you. "**

He closed his eyes, held the chips tightly. His breast rose and fell quickly and his body trembled.

"Really? In next round your profit will be really huge. "

"I mean what I say!" Anakin shouted out. Suddenly the room fell in silence. Everyone turned to him, surprised. Anakin realized what he had done and flushed, quickly left the room with a soft "Sorry".

Anakin lost his appetite along with his temper. He sat down before the bar, ordered the cheapest food, put it into his mouth blankly. He was angry at himself. How could he lose control so easily again? In such a dangerous situation?

_Stop thinking about it Anakin. What's more important now is to find Obi-Wan and leave here._ He repeated to himself. _There is no emotion, there is peace._

After finishing his tasteless dinner he sat in the corner of the cantina, listening carefully to the people surrounding him. He didn't get too much information as there were few people, and most of them were talking about the murderer on the poster. What interested him were some Sith troopers, who were celebrating their not being on duty in the base last night, "or we might have been killed by the Jedi."

Anakin twitched his lips and pushed his empty dishes aside.

"You know, Gradon and some others' uniforms were stolen last night."

"Really? They do have some luck. Now the base is in total chaos. Our officers are in no mood to care about the stolen uniforms or something like that."

"You are right. But Gradon kept complaining like 'I did find him interesting and it was pleasure to speak with him. So I invited him to the party. How could I know he was a thief!' "

"Good mimick. Jake and Nrissh's packs were empty too. It's said the thief took all their valuable things"

"So unfortunate. Also Gradon emphasized that the thief had a quite honest looking."

"Oh come on, does every thief has an 'I'm a thief I want to steal your things' on their faces? But did he ever tell you how the guy looks? I'll beat the thief to death if I have the chance."

"Six feet tall, brown hair."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more. He said the guy had just an ordinary look."

"So helpful. No camera in the room?"

"The thief might have done something to them. They all went out. I don't believe it was just a coincidence."

"He did his homework well. It seems yesterday is we Sith's bad luck day. Toast!"

Anakin frowned. So this thief stole the uniforms for sale? Or maybe he wanted to go to Lower City? Somehow Anakin felt the theft was not just a coincidence too. Would a thief make such efforts to get along with the Sith, according to their words, just to steal from them? No, that was stupid, and would do nothing other than revealing the thief's face.

A possible answer was that this man also wanted something from the Sith. Anakin wanted to know a little more, but the Sith had finished drinking, stood up and staggered away. He sighed, inspecting the cantina again. After making sure there were nothing more to learn, Anakin also left the Cantina.

* * *

The moment Enosh and Carth entered the Lower City they were caught in a the gang fighting. They wanted to avoid the conflict but the uniforms were just so attractive, and after a minute they had to defend themselves from the blaster fire.

"I understand why pass files are needed now." Carth took off the helmet and wept his sweat. The fight was fiercer than he had imagined. He had to admit the gangs here were somehow quite ferocious.

Enosh shrugged and put back his vibroblade. "The Sith are attentive sometimes. I must say these guys fought well." He looked up to Carth. "Why don't you take it off?"

Carth looked at him, confused.

"In case no one consider us as their enemies again, take off the hateful sith uniforms. Don't tell me you are unwilling to do it now." Enosh made a face.

Carth gave him a glare, took off the uniform and put it into his pack.

"So they talked about Beks and Vulkar, I assume these are names of gangs here? It seems they are in quite good relationship." Enosh asked.

"I agree, if you define 'good relationship' as despising each other and fighting with each other."

"That's exactly what I mean. You know me so well Carth."

They talked as they explored the Lower City. During the exploration they fought with a few gangsters again. They didn't want to do so but these hooligans were too aggressive. Then they saw another gang conflict. The so-called crime lord Davik Kang wanted to get his protection fees, and a big man who was about in his fifties intimidated the poor Vulkars successfully. No intention to interfere, they stepped back and quitted quietly. But when the big man who was called Canderous appeared, Enosh froze.

When Canderous started to leave, Enosh quickly approached him. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I ask you a few questions?"

Canderous turned to him. "I don't have time for small talk. Davik gives me a special assignment." With the words he went away.

Carth was trying to open the entrance but failed. He asked for help but found his companion gave no response. He looked back. Enosh was standing there like a statue. His mind was apparently somewhere else.

"What?" Carth asked.

Enosh stared at the door for a long time before he replied. "He is a Mandalorian."

It was not so surprising, as both the man's figure and strength matched with the Mandalorian's traits. But Carth found there was something unusual. "You remember the Mandalorians?"

Enosh blinked and spoke slowly. "I'm not sure… I mean, I never thought about the Mandalorian before we saw the mercenary."

Carth frowned and pressed. "Have you ever fight in the Mandalorian Wars?"

Enosh held his breath. "I never…no, let me think, no…yes."

Carth took a step closer. His temporary companion gazed at the ceiling, struggling to seize the fulcrum driftwood in his chaotic sea of memory. He held his fists tightly, his brows frowning deep, but a few minutes later he gave up.

"I still can't remember. Why did you call me then?"

"Oh, this door sucks. Help to open it?"

Enosh took out his vibroblade and stabbed at the door, just to get another failure. Finally he spoke up. " I can't open it either. Let's just go. We can deal with it later. Dia has said Zax is the one to talk to if we want to drop her bounty. He is in Javyar's cantina, the other way around."

Carth patted on Enosh's shoulder. "Don't be too depressed. One day everything will come back. Come on, I'll buy you a drink when we get there. But you have to promise me no pazaak this time."

Enosh grinned at him. "But Carth, your drink money comes from my pazaak earnings."

Carth wanted to counter back, but at last he gave up and laughed. "Maybe the next time I should try pazaak too."

"Seriously? Then we must have a game. I swear I'll take all your money…"


End file.
